


Natural Selection [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Banter, Cuddling & Snuggling, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Implied/Referenced Sex, Kissing, Multi, OT3, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Romance, Sexual Tension, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 13:58:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3211706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "Natural Selection" by wintergrey.</p><p>"In the aftermath of Project Insight, after Sam and Steve bring in The Winter Soldier, what remains of S.H.I.E.L.D. manages to finally unravel the mysteries of the super-soldier serum. It falls to Steve to find the first two candidates for testing and he's suddenly faced with one of the biggest decisions of his life: who does he bring into the super-soldier family to double its number from two to four? He knows the answer he wants before he starts but he doesn't want to endanger the people he loves. Natasha isn't worried about herself but she refuses to risk Sam's life. Sam's ready for anything—so long as it makes him better at doing what he was made to do: protect this family he's chosen for himself."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Natural Selection [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wintergrey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintergrey/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Natural Selection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2105010) by [wintergrey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintergrey/pseuds/wintergrey). 



Length: 1:32:06  
Download (right-click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/natural%20selection.mp3) or as an [m4b](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/natural%20selection.m4b). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link is now available at the audiofic archive [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/natural-selection-0).

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)


End file.
